Completely Obsessed
by Tsubasa no Kokoro
Summary: On a nighttime stroll, L meets someone interesting...can he still keep his mind on Kira?


This is my very first fan fiction ever, and my first time posting, so be gentle. If you find any inconsistencies with the story, or think that there are out-of-character moments, or even any overall suggestions, just let me know! I really know this story can improve, so I would like your help. Thanks for your time, and have a nice day. Enjoy!

* * *

...Now, if he acts as I think, then I'll have to be sure to...

"Ryuuzaki?"

The sound of his name being called startled him from his endless cycle of thoughts.

"Yes? What do you need, Light?" L replied, picking up a cake and his coffee cup. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm finished for the night. Even if you don't have to sleep, I do," Light reminded him.

L sighed, put down the coffee and shoved the cake in his mouth, and followed Light up the stairs to the room that they were forced to share. He sat on the edge of his bed with his laptop open and opened up a game of spider solitaire. As he clicked away, he waited until Light's breathing became steady and quietly slipped out of the handcuff that bound him to his enemy. He smiled to himself as he snuck out of the room. And everyone thought that he had worked so late with Light lately because he wanted to catch Kira as quickly as possible, or, even more laughably, that he wanted to be with Light as much as he could. After making his way to the control room of the building he had had built, he tapped in the code that shut down the cameras to the building. After making his way to the side door, hesurreptiously looked around, and then closed the door behind him, slipping the key into his pocket.

L had started these nighttime walks a few days ago, after he realized that being up until one in the morning doing hard work would completely knock a normal person out for at least a good 4 hours. That first time, he had been scared, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. He was putting his whole investigation on the line for some fresh air. He had strolled down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, enjoying the freedom from being shut in, mentally and physically, with Light and Kira. He walked about a mile before stopping and looking around. The lights looked so bright without a window blocking their pure shine; the people seemed so fresh after being shut in with a grand total of 5 people for weeks. Then he felt someone bump into him - a shock after theyears of people shying away form him and his odd appearance.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He heard a voice say. A very pretty voice.

L turned and looked at the offending person. It seemed to be a girl of about his age, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had an air of uncertain confidence about her, as though not sure she should be aloof or friendly.

"Thats, " L had to stop to clear his throat. "That's quite alright. People don't usually bump into me that often. Oh...but I must be keeping you from something."

"No, it's quite alright, I'm not really going anywhere. I was so scared that I'd hurt you, I wasn't looking at all! 'm pretty nervous here anyway," she said in slightly halted japanese. "I just moved here a month ago!"

He found himself smiling at her. She was one of the first people thatwasn't forced to speak to him, yet did anyway. Glancing at his watch and getting anxious about someone discovering he was gone, his heart sank as he realized he would have to leave this lovely young lady. "I'm so sorry,I must be leaving you now, out of...um...out of no choice of mine," he managed to stutter.

"Of course," she replied. "I should be going anyway, I suppose. But please, could I have your name?"

"Er...Ryuuzaki."

"Pleased to meet you...I'm Meira."

She put her hand out to shake, but L could only stare at it, as this sort of encounter was rather foreign to him. He awkwardly clasped her hand in his and looked into her eyes, and said, "Thank you."

Returning to the present, he stood on that same intersection where he had met her before...Meira. He had been so distracted for the few days since they'd met. He found Kira slipping out of his mind, and the smiling Meira taking his place. Even Misa no longer interested him. L knew that he had to keep focused, as the Kira case was probably, no, most definitely, the most important thing to happen in this century, but he thought that he could keep a lovely fantasy in his mind as well as calculations and suspiscions. Granted, he had never tried, but he was confident in his abilities in other areas, so why not this one? It wasn't as though he had never met a girl before. Well, now that he thought about it, he really hadn't. He sighed. He had stood at this street corner for three nights in a row, yet never saw anyone looking vaguely like her. Was he completely obsessed? Most probably.


End file.
